One Tree Hill: The Next Generation
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: SECERTS. LIES. LYING TEACHERS. IT'S JUST ANOTHER OL DAY IN TREE HILL! There's new students, parents, new stories, but some of the same ol people from Tree Hill! Please read and review, it's going to be good! PLEASE READ N REVIEW!
1. INTRO to Characters

* * *

  


* * *

  


Information: This is a new story i'm working on, this section is just a character description. I will post the first official chapter when i finish it. Also, if any readers want to give me some info on helping writing this new story line. Just let me know, I really want to know what everyone thinks and your opinion matters to mee. Let me know what you think!!

One Tree Hill: The New Generation

All New Characters

Buphie Summer Davis, 16 / High School Sophomore at Tree Hill High / She's a spoiled brat who grew up in Las Angeles; Ca with her aunt and uncle because she was too bad as a child and their parents made her go to boarding school with them. Now she's back in Tree Hill and attended the same school that her sister did.

Kelcey Carrleigh Mattheuis, 16 / High School Sophomore at Tree Hill High / She's a young girl who never knew her father, raised by her mother her whole life and is a really smart girl. She wants to get to know the father she never got to know and the family she may never get to know.

Cabrinie Jolie Boston, 16 / High School Sophomore at Tree Hill High / She's a bitch, she used to live in New York with her twin brother and sister and her parents, but when their mother and father got divorced she moved her and her children to Tree Hill where she grew up and attended high school.

Mcensie Audrice Boston, 16 / High School Senior at Tree Hill High / She's a smart girl who never wanted to be like her sister and brother, that she's the complete opposite, she's graduating and wants her life to be perfect. She plans on going to LSU in the fall and leaving her family behind.

Jaeme Peytin-Rose Ambrose, 17 / High School Junior at Tree Hill High / She's gay and proud of it. She loves her life and the people in it. She's never felt love for anyone before in her life, but with the new teacher, she's feeling tons of it. She wants to flaunt but then realizes that she can't...

Connor Spencer Yohan, 17 / High School Junior at Tree Hill High / She's never actually known her father, but knows his son. They go to school together and are in the same grade! She doesn't want to give up having a relationship with her father but does want to stop being her step brothers friend!

Ashtyn Ryan Tripper, 24 / High School Teacher at Tree Hill High / She's an English teacher, who's gay. She hasn't told anyone that she's gay, not even her ex husband. But she's slowly falling in love with one of her students, who's also falling in love with her. Will everyone find out themselves or will she tell them?

Marc Demetrice Harper, 16/ High School Sophomore at Tree Hill High / He's never known his biological father but knows that he didn't want him to be apart of his life. He wants to try to find him and have a relationship with him. But he still loves his stepfather.

Reid Ashlyn Boston, 16 / High School Sophomore at Tree Hill High / He's Cabrinie and Mcensie's twin brother. He's a jock; he played on the basketball team at his old school and is going to play again at the new one that his mom made them move to after the divorce. He is trying his best to cope with that situation.

Audric Daniels Smitte, 17 / High School Junior at Tree Hill High / He's friends with Connor, and has been having a crush on her for the longest of time. He doesn't want the time to slip away before she moves on and starts seeing someone else. He's a smart boy who wants his life to pretty good.

Turner Shaw, 16 / High School Sophomore at Tree Hill High / He's the captain of the basketball team and is trying to live his life normal even tough it's hard knowing he goes to school with his half sister, which he's just starting to get to know.

Sheen Donovan, 16 / High School Sophomore at Tree Hill High / He's friends with Turner and he's on the team, trying to be a big league ball player but also wants to fall in love and have a good future and not something that his father once had, as a drug dealer.

Bret Foster, 17 / High School Sophomore at Tree Hill High / He isn't that smart and doesn't know what he wants in his life. Things haven't been the same since someone killed his parents and he has been living with his grand father for the past couple of years.

Patric Niccolas Cristian, 23 / High School Basketball Coach at Tree Hill High / He graduated years ago but can't let go of high school. He was one of the best basketball players during high school and couldn't do more but after a year he realizes that he wanted to coach teams instead.

Rena London Mattheuis, 39 / Bed & Breakfast Owner, A Night at London's / She met Dan when she was 22, they had a small fling for over two years, she became pregnant at the time and told him but he didn't want anything to do with his child. She has owned her own bed and breakfast for the past ten years and her and her daughter are the best of friends.

Ginny Providence Harper, 36 / Stay at home mother. / She met Dan when she was 20, they slept together a few times but never had anything serious, she never had any serious relationships until she met Cole Harper and fell in love. They've been married for the past 11 years and Cole's been a good father to Marc.

Cole Kristen Harper, 40 / GYNO / He has been a doctor since his twenties and met Ginny and her son, he fell in love with them both. He married her and loves his son like his own.

Zeek Rhodes, 30 / Tree Hill High's Principal / He just started working at Tree Hill this year and doesn't have any kids or a wife. He's single and starts dating a student and keeps it a secret from the school and everyone so they don't get in trouble.

Felicia Gwendolen Yohan, 37 / Real Estate Agent / She had a small fling with Isaac Shaw in college and became pregnant with her daughter, Connor. She told him and they don't really have a father daughter relationship but Connor has to deal with going to school with his son with his wife Isleen who he was having a serious relationship at the time.

Isleen Blair Shaw, 36 / Advertisement Agent / She was dating Isaac Shaw since high school but in college he cheated on her with Felicia for a short period of time but she found out she was pregnant and then that Felicia was pregnant. They've dealt with this over the years but it's even harder now that the kids are in school together.

Isaac Jay Shaw, 39 / Lawyer / He was dating Isleen in high school, had a fling with Felicia and they both became pregnant. He has two children with two different mothers. He has a relationship with his son but not with his daughter.

Eren Domeneque, 33 / Math Teacher at Tree Hill High School / He's been working at the school for the past three years but hasn't had a real relationship since his wife's death that happened six years ago. He meets Felicia and they start seeing each other.

Old Characters:

Lucas Scott, 26 / Writer at the local newspaper / He attended Tree Hill High with his brother and best friend, he's been through all kinds of high school drama over the years and has become the writer he's always wanted to become.

Nathan Scott, 26 / Basketball Coach at Tree Hill High / He attended Tree Hill High with his brother and fell in love and married Haley. They had a son and a daughter. He used to play pro ball but now he's coaching, which he loves better.

Haley James Scott, 26 / Teacher at Tree Hill High and singer / She attended the school when she was a teenager and had her son during graduation. Now she also has a daughter and is trying to have a good life.

Brooke Davis, 26 / Fashion Designer and Cheerleading Coach / She attended the school and was friends with Peyton but now a days she's busy trying to juggle working as a designer and the cheerleading coach at the school.

Peyton Scott, 26 / Record producer / She attended the school when she was a teenager and married her high school love. They've been married for almost two years and have a daughter together.


	2. The Day Before The World Ends

One Tree Hill: The New Generation

Scene I: Tree Hill High Auditorium

There's a group of girls standing in the gym in the early morning trying out for the cheerleading squad. Haley Scott is sitting on the bleachers with Brooke Davis; they are waiting for everyone to show.

Brooke: "This is going to be a rough morning."

Haley: "Why would you say that?"

Brooke: "Just remind me why I decided to take this job."

Haley: "Because no matter how hard you try, cheerleading will always be in your blood."

Brooke: "Ok. "

Brooke stands up and looks at the girls.

Brooke: "Now, good morning, girls. Let's get started. How many of you were on the squad last year?"

Six different girls raise their hands.

Brooke: "You might've thought you were safe. But you're not. Everyone will be trying out again and if you're not as perfect as I want, you won't be on the squad."

A young girl walks in; she has her medium length dark brown hair hanging past her shoulders and black sunglasses on.

Buphie: "I hope I didn't miss anything."

She says with a little attitude.

Brooke: "You did. Were you on the squad last year?"

Buphie: "No, I'm new to this school."

She says taking the sunglasses off and looking at Brooke, they both recognize each other but don't mention it in front of everyone else.

Brooke: "I don't like tardiness. If you make the squad and late again, you'll be kicked off. Understand?"

Buphie: "Whatever!"

Brooke: "Don't whatever me, I invented the whatever thing."

Haley: "Brooke. Just give up."

Buphie: "I invented the whatever thing."

She says quietly mocking Brooke to the person standing next to her.

Brooke: "Ok. You think you're good enough to be on this team. Show me."

Buphie: "Sure."

Buphie puts her purse and sunglasses on the ground and walks to a large spacious area to do her cheer. She starts doing flips and handstands and all kinds of twirls, really good and finishes off with a split. When she's done, she all the girls start clapping for her.

Brooke: "You're good. Just don't be late for practices."

Buphie: "Got it."

Buphie says grabbing up her stuff and walking by the bleachers and sitting down looking like a Queen Bee, putting her sunglasses on. Later after try outs, Buphie's walking to her car when a girl from the tryouts comes up to her.

Paige: "Hi, I'm Paige. You were awesome at tryouts. You're defiantly going to make it."

Buphie: "Thanks. You weren't so bad your self, Paige."

She says looking the girl over, she's wearing a black skirt with a black skull tank top on. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair hanging past her shoulders. She's a pretty young girl.

Buphie: "How is this small town, anyway?"

Paige: "Not that bad, you just have to find the fun yourself sometimes. Where are you from?"

Buphie: "I was transferred from a boarding school in Cali."

Paige: "I've always wanted to go to California."

Buphie: "I was looking for some fun tonight. Would you know of any parties?"

Paige: "Actually, my boyfriend's throwing a party at his beach house. That should be fun."

Buphie: "You know, something Paige. If you can keep the fun coming, I can see us becoming really good friends."

Paige: "I think I've got the fun coming."

View on Brooke and Haley in the gym talking about the girls.

Haley: "Paige Swan was pretty good."

Brooke: "Yeah, I liked her too. She's a definite."

Haley: "What about Buphie Davis?"

Brooke: "She was good. But a total brat."

Haley: "I thought she reminded of someone that I went to school with."

Brooke: "Yeah, Rachel."

Haley: "No."

Brooke then realizes she trying to say that she reminded of her.

Brooke: "Me. I didn't act like that back then."

Haley: "Yeah, you did."

Brooke: "Whatever. I won't be compared to some little girl who acts like a spoiled brat who spent most of her life in California near all the preps."

Haley: "Ok. Reading too much."

Brooke: "Yeah. Reading."

Haley: "Ok. Yes or no."

Brooke: "Yes."

Haley: "How about Hunter Riley?"

Brooke: "No. I wanted to throw up on her."

They continue on with the list.

Paige and Buphie are at Paige's place, hanging out. Paige's parents died when she was younger and her older brother and his wife are taking care of her. They are in Paige's rock-n-rollish type of room. She has half the room painted black and the other half is half painted red, but not finished. Half her room is crowded, the unpainted half is almost empty except for paints and artsy stuff.

Buphie: "So this is your room."

She says admiring some of it.

Paige: "Yeah, i'm redecorating. Something more like me."

Buphie: "Its actually looking good. How are you going to finish it?"

Paige: "I'm going to draw me, my mom, my dad and my brother. And then just wing the rest of it."

Buphie: "I bet its going ot look nice. So when is your boyfriends party?"

Paige: "At 8. We still have time to get ready and hang out. Shut the door."

She tells Buphie who is standing near it. Buphie shuts the door, Paige walks by the window and grabs half a joint from an ashtray, she looks at Buphie.

Paige: "You smoke?"

Buphie: "Mostly at parties."

Paige: "What about before?"

Buphie: "It couldn't hurt."

She says as Paige lights it up and takes a hit, and then passes it to Buphie. After Buphie smokes a little without hesitations.

Buphie: "How did you get started smoking?"

Paige: "I just started smoking after my parents died. I just haven't stopped. It helps me forget and just have fun."

Paige and Bupbie sit on the bed together and are relaxed.

Paige: "Why do you only smoke at parties?"

Buphie: "Thats when my friends did it. I'm an occasional smoker."

Paige: "We might have to change that."

She says taking a long drag and inhaling it good. She passes it to Buphie and lets the smoke out of her mouth. They are bonding.

Brooke is at home, she walks in the house looks around, sees a note on the kitchen counter. It says: "Be Back Later." She gets mad but not too mad to go looking for her. She heads upstairs and hears Peyton reading Keiren a story in Keiren's bedroom.

Brooke: "Hey. She's sleeping here?"

Peyton: "Yeah. Me and Lucas are going out, we thought you might want to spend time with her."

Brooke: "I do. Someone left a note."

She says indicating what she saw.

Peyton: "Yeah, she's sleeping, so i'm going to get going with Lucas."

Peyton says getting out of the bed and standing by Brooke. They look at Keiren, a cute little two and a half year old, sleeping peacefully. They turn off the light and leaving on the night light. They walk down the hall to Brooke's room.

Peyton: "Teenagers. Can't live with them."

Brooke: "I know. Was I bitch in high school? Becuase I remember Rachel being the bitch."

She ask her best friend.

Peyton: "Ugh...Brooke. You both were bitches and so was I. What brought on this question?"

Brooke: "There was a girl who was trying out for the squad. Haley said she was reminded of me."

Peyton: "You've changed. I changed. For one, we're both mothers."

Brooke: "We are."

She says agreeing with her friend.

Peyton: "Have a good night, Brooke. And don't kill her, please."

Brooke: "I'll try not to."

View on the beach party, they're are people hanging all around the beach, talking with each other hanging out. Some guys and girls are making out, some girls are making out. Guys and guys. We see Jaeme Ambrose, a beautiful black haired girl with green eyes, she's sitting down on stairs leading up to a house. When a beautiful short haired blonde walks up and sits down next to her.

Ashtyn: "Hi. What are you doing?"

Jaeme: "Just sitting. Thinking, why in the hell did I come to this party?"

Ashtyn: "And whys that?"

Jaeme: "To celebrate being a junior tomorrow. But i'm not sure if I can do that. I don't know what the hell i'm going to do with my life."

Ashtyn: "What are your hobbies?"

Jaeme: "I like acting. I signed up for the drama club, for this school year."

Ashtyn: "Then act. If that makes you happy. Then stick to it."

Jaeme: "I think I will. You've helped me and I don't even know your name."

Ashtyn: "It's Ashtyn. What's yours?"

Jaeme: "Jaeme."

Asthyn: "Cute name for a cute girl."

Jaeme: "You're pretty cute yourself."

Ashtyn: "You know I have a car we can make out in."

Jaeme: "Sure."

Ashtyn and Jaeme get up and walk to Ashtyn's car. They pass up Patric Thomas, a cute almost Justin Timberlake look-a-like hanging out with his friends Turner Shaw and Sheen Donovan. They are all drinking beer by the keg.

Patric: "I can not wait for tomorrow."

Turner: "Your like the only person excited for the first day of school."

Sheen: "Thats because he gets paid for going."

Patric: "I get paid for doing what I love."

Turner: "Your retarted. Where's the party boy?"

Sheen: "There he is.."

Rex Hunter, a basketball player/ Paige Swan's boyfriend walks by his friends to get some beers. Paige and Buphie are walking behind them.

Rex: "Hey, guys. Can I get three?"

Sheen: "Sure."

He says making three beers. Patric looks at them.

Patric: "You know I shouldn't be condoning this kind of behavior."

Rex: "Yeah, but you are the party. Buphie, this is Patric, Sheen and Turner. Guys this is Buphie. She's new to Tree Hill."

Turner/Shaw: "Nice to meet you."

Patric: "Hello, beautiful. How old are you?"

Buphie: "Sixteen."

Patric: "I have to stop hanging out with high school students."

Rex: "Yeah, get some older friends."

He says grabbing the drinks from Sheen, and he hands them to the girls. The girls take a sip from their drinks.

Paige: "Hey, baby. We're going to mingle around, show Buphie off. Ok?"

She says looking at Rex, kissing his cheek and then walks off with Buphie. They begin to walk by a group of girls and begin to talk. A couple of hours and drinks later. Buphie walks into a house, a little tipsy. She begins to turn on the light, when she sees Brooke sitting on the couch, waiting up for her.

Buphie: "You know no one ever waited up for me. They were always busy with their lives."

Brooke: "Well, i'm different, Buph. I'm not your parent."

Buphie: "Well, your surely acting like one."

She says raising her voice a little. Brooke gets off the couch and walks by Buphie, who is now by the stairs. Brooke has her back to the door.

Brooke: "Keep it down, my neice is sleeping."

Buphie: "Oh, poor Brookie. Spoiling her little neice so much, she can't hear yelling."

She says yelling. Keiren doesn't wake up.

Brooke: "You're drunk."

Buphie: "Thank you captain obvious."

Brooke: "You have school tomorrow."

Buphie: "I drank all the time back in Cali. Went to school and was still able to pass my test."

Brooke: "Well this isn't Cali. This is Tree Hill, where we were raised."

Buphie: "No, where you were and dad didn't throw you off to one of their sisters when you were born. They just didn't want two daughters."

Brooke: "I'm not going to lie to you. That was mom and dad's choice to make, now i'm trying to be your big sister and give you a stable home here. I don't care if you don't like me, but i'm trying to be a sister. Not a mother, or atleast to you anyways."

She turns around and sees Sam trying to sneak into the house.

Brooke: "You are my daughter. You might be in community college and still live at home, but it still doesn't give you the right to leave a note and just leave."

Sam: "Actually, the note was Buphie's idea."

Buphie: "I'm just that smart. I like my neice."

Sam: "Hey. We're almost the same age. We're cousins."

Buphie: "Not technically."

Brooke: "Ok. Enough. Bed, now."

Both girls head upstairs.

Brooke: "Buphie."

Buphie stops walking and looks at her sister.

Brooke: "Pratice starts after school in the gym."

Buphie: "Davis blood with the reign the school again."

Brooke: "Exactly."

Buphie heads to the room that her and Sam share. Sam's sitting on her bed in the room.

Sam: "You and Brooke are nothing alike. You're cooler."

Buphie: "Thanks. That's because the bitch is back."

She says shutting the door.

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE.


End file.
